


Shattered and Scattered

by Hollywood_Refugee



Series: Nogitsune Stiles Saga [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2nd in Series, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek's POV, Light BDSM, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Possessed Stiles, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Refugee/pseuds/Hollywood_Refugee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1172714?view_adult=true">He Dreams Darkness</a> first.</p>
<p>Derek ran in the pounding rain, his footsteps sloshing through mud and stomping on anything in his path. He didn’t feel the furious thud of raindrops, or the swirling cold of the wind. He didn’t hear the roar of thunder, or even smell the fresh mulch of wet earth. All Derek could see, feel and hear was Stiles as he relived every bittersweet moment they had shared together. My Stiles, he said to himself. He had been his Stiles, hadn’t he? Or was it all a terrible lie? </p>
<p>Stiles was supposed to be different. An obvious break from a god-awful pattern. He had thought the striking and affable boy who had charmed his way into his heart was far removed from the psychotic femme fatales who he had seemed drawn to like a moth to a flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered and Scattered

Derek ran in the pounding rain, his footsteps sloshing through mud and stomping on anything in his path. He didn’t feel the furious thud of raindrops, or the swirling cold of the wind. He didn’t hear the roar of thunder, or even smell the fresh mulch of wet earth. All Derek could see, feel and hear was Stiles as he relived every bittersweet moment they had shared together. _My Stiles,_ he said to himself. He had been his Stiles, hadn’t he? Or was it all a terrible lie? 

The werewolf thudded to a stop, bending over as he gasped for air. Even a born wolf like him had his limits and he was pushing them. Derek leaned his back against a tree and slid down the trunk into a squat, running his hands through his hair. 

Stiles was supposed to be different. An obvious break from a god-awful pattern. He had thought the striking and affable boy who had charmed his way into his heart was far removed from the psychotic femme fatales who he had seemed drawn to like a moth to a flame. 

The last time he had seen Stiles, they’d had sex on Derek’s balcony. 

“Come on Derek, it’ll be fun. We get to look down at all those people while we’re fucking,” Stiles had said, taking Derek by the hand and leading the older man out the door. 

“But, but. Out in public like this?” Derek had protested. 

“No one’s gonna notice, silly. From this high up. If we spit on them, they’ll just think it’s rain,” Stiles said with a laugh. 

Derek took Stiles from behind, the younger man leaning on the balcony edge. Stiles had grabbed Derek’s hand and brought it to the back of his head. He laid his left cheek down on the ledge, exposing the tender flesh of his long neck. Derek knew Stiles liked to be held down while he was fucked. Admittedly, it excited Derek as well, to see his beautiful boy pinned down and squirming for him. 

“God, I love this. I think I love you,” Stiles had blurted out right before he climaxed. Derek had been so enthralled with his lover’s statement, he had kept pumping into his limp, orgasm-hazy body for several minutes more until Stiles cried out for him to come. 

***

It had never been perfect, but it had been a refuge and a tiny piece of hope amidst the darkness. Yet it seemed the universe had deigned to ensnare him in a vicious cycle of betrayal, like a parched man in the desert whose every oasis turns into mirage. 

The cracks started with Aiden’s revelation, care of Peter. Why did his uncle so often bring misery into the picture? The monster who took Laura away, he would never truly forgive him for that. But Peter did have a nose for the dark side. Even if this thing that had inhabited Stiles had been able to fool them all by controlling its aura, Peter had suspected that something was off. 

“At first, I thought it was your secret relationship that was throwing me off,” Peter explained when he confronted Derek in his loft. 

“So now you know. Why don’t you just leave it alone?” Derek had spat out. 

“Derek, you know something’s not right. That’s why you’re so angry right now,” Peter said. 

“He’s sick! Like his mom. It’s a mystery, the illness. It may kill him, for God’s sake,” Derek pleaded. 

“Ah, if only that were the case. It would be so much easier if he would just up and die. Then you could mourn him and move on,” Peter said. 

At that, Derek had his uncle against the wall by the throat, snarling in his face. 

“Gonna rip my throat out again? Hardly a productive action, don’t you think?” Peter had taunted. 

Derek had let go of him then, turning to face the windows, “All right. So what is it you’re trying to tell me? Out with it already.”

“I went and paid Aiden a visit. Sad little boy. They say nothing hurts as much as losing your twin. That afterwards, it’s like walking around with only half of yourself,” Peter said. 

“I’m sure he appreciated your sympathy,” Derek snarked. 

“Oh but he did, because I was able to offer him something. You see, the old claw in the neck memory trick is especially handy when it comes to the connection between werewolf twins. We were able to access Ethan’s last memories,” Peter said, pausing with a dramatic flourish. 

“And?” Derek asked, impatient. 

“It was Stiles, Derek. He killed Ethan. After fucking him, no less. And I’d say by now,” Peter said, looking at his watch, “Aiden is probably dead too.”

“Dead? Why, did you kill him?” Derek asked. 

“Are you not following, my dear nephew? Aiden would go after Stiles. And voila! Another dead werewolf, minus any incriminating evidence. From what Aiden described of Ethan’s memory, the victims are turned to dust,” Peter said. 

Derek’s head was swimming, “What are you talking about? Is this just another one of your mind fucks?”

“I knew you would think that. Whether you want to believe it or not, Stiles is possessed by a dark force. I think he killed Deucalion. And he will kill again. He seems to have developed a taste for our kind. If you want to know more, you’ll probably have to talk to Deaton. Or I hear Argent knows about it. Yes, it might make sense to confer with Chris on this. It does sort of have a familiar ring to it, this storyline. You do know how to pick them, don’t you nephew?” Peter said as he walked out. 

***

Derek had confronted Chris Argent, who had told him what he knew about the Nogitsune. 

“If Stiles is the one, the only thing we can do is put him out of his misery,” Chris had said. 

Derek had shifted then and there from the mad fury he had felt at that statement, “No!” he had screamed as he lunged at the ex-hunter. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Derek,” Chris had said as he pulled out his gun and held it to the werewolf’s head, “My bullets are always packed with wolfsbane. Now step down!”

***  
There had been no sign of Aiden. And Stiles had disappeared as well. Derek didn’t know what to make of it. He didn’t know whether to believe his uncle. 

Derek drove to LA to look for clues by where Deucalion had last lived. There was no trace of Stiles’ scent. But that didn’t necessarily prove anything. The Nogitsune would be able to handle things like that. 

“You are friend of Duke’s?” a woman with a bag of asked as she passed him on the sidewalk outside Deucalion’s house, empty with a for sale sign on the front lawn. 

“Yeah. Do you know what happened?” he asked.

“No one does. And with his disability, it’s been a real concern. But the authorities think he just skipped town. I sure hope not. He was a good neighbor,” she said. 

“You’ve probably been asked this before, but did you notice anything right before he went missing?” he asked. 

“Nothing unusual for Duke. He always had good looking young men visiting him. There was one the last day I saw him. I told the police. For whatever reason, they didn’t think it was a big deal,” she said. 

“Can you describe him to me?” Derek asked, the pit of his stomach turning into knots. 

“Um, maybe 5’11”, dark brown hair, skinny, white, in his twenties. Cute boy, they all were,” the woman said and giggled. 

“Was this him?” Derek asked, showing the woman a picture of Stiles. 

“Yeah, that’s the one. I’m almost positive,” she said. 

***  
Derek drove back to Beacon Hills in a daze, wracked with questions he could not answer. When had the Nogitsune possessed Stiles? Was it before they had ever gotten together? 

He now knew it was a lie when Stiles had said he was a virgin that first time they were together. Was it an innocent white lie to coax him into bed, or was it a more sinister manipulation? Not that Derek really cared if Stiles had been a virgin or not. Though because Derek had thought he was Stiles’ first, he had felt pretty ambivalent and guilt-ridden when they had first gotten together. All those times he had worried about taking advantage of the teenager. Was it just a sadistic game to mess with his head? 

“Snap out of it,” Cora said later that evening in his loft. 

“Huh?” he had answered. 

“I come all the way back to Beacon Hills to help you deal with your shit, and you’re just sitting here moping,” she said. 

“I am not,” he said, standing up as he tried to clear his head. 

“You are to. You’re feeling sorry for yourself. Like ‘Why me? Why do the baddies always pick on me?’ Well big brother, I’m telling you to get over it. You think you’re the only one that’s suffered? That’s suffering? What about Stiles,” she said. 

“Stiles is possessed. I might have to kill Stiles,” Derek said, anguish evident in his voice. 

“Are you just gonna accept that? I call bullshit on that. Think of what Stiles is going through right now. He’s trapped inside his own body. Do you remember when you first saw me again with the alpha pack? How I was ready to tear you guys apart from limb to limb? You could’ve killed me, but you didn’t. You found another way,” Cora said, touching her brother’s arm as she looked into his eyes. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Derek asked. 

“Brother, I can’t tell you what to do. All I know is, you love Stiles. And even Uncle Peter says love is the greatest force of them all,” she said. 

“I’m going to find him,” Derek said, resolute. 

***

Derek drove on into the night, his mind flickering to moments with Stiles. 

“Choke me,” Stiles had asked, putting Derek’s hand around his throat while he rode him.

“Like this?” Derek had asked. 

“Harder,” Stiles had gasped. 

Derek had discovered that Stiles liked it rough. He wanted to be held down, smacked around, bitten and scratched up. He would cling to Derek with a frenzy bordering on desperation as they fucked, eyes scrunched shut, mouth gaping open spasmodically. And Derek would just go deeper and deeper, trying to tunnel himself all the way in. To seize Stiles as he so obviously wanted to be seized, wholly and completely. Taken apart, piece by piece. 

“Do you want the bite?” he has asked him, after they had eaten each other’s cum and lay entangled together in a languid heap. 

Stiles had stilled then, “I don’t need it.”

“But the illness,” Derek had said. 

“I won’t let it kill me. Trust me,” Stiles had said, then had crawled over him, placing gentle kisses all over Derek’s face. 

Was it Stiles who said these things, talking about love and trust? Was it Stiles who wanted it rough, pushing for deeper and harder? Or was the real Stiles horrified by the entire thing, cursed to watch whatever the Nogitsune decided to do with his body. 

No, he had to believe that at least some of it was real. Stiles was not like the others. Kate. Jennifer. He couldn’t be. Maybe it was blind faith making him reckless. But after everything that had happened to Derek in his short and sorry life, Stiles had been like the sun and the air, breathing vitality into his very existence. 

They would find a way. Together. For Derek, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part in series will be Stiles' POV.


End file.
